


El niño de papi

by FabiiV



Series: Demonios y Vampiros [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Demonios y Vampiros [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753147





	1. Parte 1

La guerra entre Vampiros y Demonios había durado meses, las dos especies dominantes y más fuertes en guerra. Los vampiros peleando por el dominio y los demonios fueron llamados para detenerlos. Pero los vampiros tienen una gran desventaja, ellos necesitan mucha sangre después de una batalla, por lo que los demonios tomaron esa ventaja sin hacer mucho, formaron alianzas con las demás especies; duendes, elfos, gigantes, hadas, sirenas, híbridos, lobos y cambia formas. También están los ángeles, pero ellos decidieron quedar en neutro, se creen tan puros que no quieren involucrarse con ninguna otra raza. Las demás especies se mantenían en protección de los demonios, los gobernantes, reyes o líderes prometieron no volver a mandar suministros de sangre a los vampiros. Así fue como dos semanas después los demonios volvieron a atacar acabando sin problemas con casi todos los vampiros.

Wonsik camina por las calles infestadas de cuerpos desmembrados, arruga la nariz ante el olor a descomposición, horrible. Escucha un suave llanto acompañado de jadeos, apresura el paso encontrándose con una mujer huyendo de otros dos demonios. Ella se detiene asustada al ver a Wonsik y aprieta contra su pecho al bulto de mantas que lleva en brazos. Los otros dos demonios se detienen a unos metros de la mujer y hacen una reverencia ante Wonsik. La mujer ve eso y enseguida supone que él es de alto rango.

—Por favor, es sólo un bebé, sé que mi gente hizo atrocidades, pero mi niño no hizo nada —súplica ella con desesperación, cae de rodillas y no puede evitar el llanto, Wonsik parece tan frío mirándola con ojos sin vida como un mar rojo congelado—. Por favor, no me importa lo que me pase a mí, sólo quiero que mi niño crezca sano y a salvo —mira con miedo a los ojos del demonio.

Wonsik camina hacia ella y una vez frente a la mujer le ordena levantarse, acerca su mano con uñas negras y puntiagudas hacia el pequeño bulto viendo como la madre parece encogerse ante su proximidad, él se detiene y la mira pidiendo permiso, la mujer traga saliva y asiente dejando que los dedos del demonio destapen la cara de su niño.

—¿Deseas ser libre para criar al niño? —pregunta Wonsik sin apartar la mirada de la redonda y tierna cara del bebé, que parece más pálido de lo normal, al igual que la mujer, debe ser por la falta de sangre.

—Sé que no me dejarán vivir —él posa sus ojos en ella—. Sólo quiero que mi niño viva, que sea feliz.

—¿Criado por demonios?

—No importa la raza, todos tenemos corazón y sentimientos —Ella parece más relajada ahora, como si aceptara la muerte, pero aliviada porque su niño vivirá. Wonsik abre la boca para decir algo, pero ella lo interrumpe—. No lo hará —él levanta una ceja confundido—, no lo matará, puedo ver en sus ojos la verdad, sé que tiene un gran corazón —ahora sí, el demonio está más que confundido, él es reconocido por su capacidad de matar sin piedad alguna, por su dominio ante cualquiera y su personalidad fría, desinteresada.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Leo —sonríe aliviada, atrae al bebé a su pecho y le deposita un beso en la frente.

Wonsik asiente y llama a los otros dos soldados para informar que cualquier niño menor a 3 años tiene el derecho de vivir, parecía una orden alocada y más sin discutirlo con los demás líderes, pero a Wonsik no le importa. La mujer le agradece todo el camino hasta la gran carpa, en donde los demás líderes se juntan y discuten sobre los pocos sobrevivientes. Tienen miedo de dejar vivir a los mayores y que años después quieran tomar venganza, pero a la vez quieren mantener a la especie y su cultura viva. También muchos odian a muerte a los vampiros, sería horrible para ellos vivir en sociedad.

Llegan al acuerdo de matar a los adultos y dejar vivir a los menores de 5 años. Más de 50 sobrevivientes murieron esa noche y sólo 13 vivieron.

9 niños y 4 niñas, únicos vampiros.

Un grupo de mujeres se ofreció a cuidar de los niños, criarlos y educarlos. Wonsik se encargó de buscar un lugar y de los recursos necesarios, de igual manera, el personal sería vigilado por sus guardias de confianza. Él tiene un corazón de hielo, pero dio su palabra de que cuidaría a los niños. Todos los meses aparecería de la nada en la casa para visitar a los niños, sobre todo para ver a Leo, el rechoncho bebé es demasiado adorable, derrite con cada risa el corazón de Wonsik, que siempre intenta verse rudo y serio al tener al niño en brazos, pero termina babeando como todo un papá primerizo.

Todo fue bien por unos años, hasta que una horda de dementes demonios quisieron asesinar a los pocos vampiros que quedaban.

Fue una dura lucha y lograron salvar a la mayoría de ellos. Sólo hubo un caído. También la casa cayó a pedazos en la batalla y el incendio acabó con todo.

La madre de Wonsik, una mujer sabia y amable propuso hacerse de la mansión del gobernante anterior de los vampiros. Es enorme, de dos pisos, más de 10 habitaciones, una cocina, 5 baños, una gran sala, comedor y patio, todos los 12 niños que quedaron podrían vivir a comodidad ahí. Y Wonsik también, él no se arriesgaría a otro ataque y su sola presencia espanta a cualquiera.

**(...)**

A sus 6 años Leo aprendió a escabullirse por la mañana y colarse a dormir con Wonsik. Éste siente al pequeño cuerpo acurrucado junto al suyo en la cama, pero no dice nada, sólo volvió a dormir. Al sonar la alarma para el desayuno se levanta o eso intenta cuando dos delgados brazos se cuelgan de su cuello, escucha al niño gemir en protesta.

—Suéltame —ordena Wonsik, no está molesto, el niño le parece muy tierno, más cuando se pone de pie y Leo se aferra a él.

—No —repite el vampiro, una y otra vez, con voz suave y adormilada—. Papi, duerme conmigo —levanta su dulce rostro y mira al mayor haciendo un puchero.

Wonsik siente su cuerpo vibrar ante esas palabras y acciones. Odia que Leo lo llame así, algo se derrite cuando lo hace.

—Suéltame —ordena fingiendo enojo y como el niño no se mueve le toma de los brazos y lo empuja hacia el colchón, Leo parece herido y triste, pero no le importa. O eso cree.

—¡Papi es malo! ¡Malo!

Wonsik ignora al niño y entra a su baño privado.

Más tarde se encuentran todos sentados alrededor de la mesa desayunando, Leo es el último en llegar y en vez de sentarse en su puesto al lado derecho de Wonsik lo hace sobre el regazo de éste. Los niños ríen por tal acción, saben lo mucho que Wonsik odia que invadan su espacio personal, pero Leo no parecía entender eso.

—Ve a tu asiento.

—No —Leo agarra su taza con ambas manos y toma de su café con leche—, estoy bien aquí —todos los niños vuelven a reír a pesar de la seriedad en el rostro de Wonsik.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —niega con la cabeza el demonio. Leo voltea quedando de costado a la mesa y sonríe con diversión.

—Amarme —responde después de mantener un breve contacto visual con el dueño de la casa, que casi se atraganta con el café, pero logra controlar su reacción.

—Yo los amo a todos.

Leo hace un puchero ante tal respuesta, los demás sonríen y siguen hablando entre ellos.

Los días siguientes son parecidos a esos. Leo intenta acercarse a Wonsik a pesar del rechazo por parte de éste; lo abraza, invita a jugar, duerme en su cama, se sienta en su regazo, irrumpe cuando está trabajando para mostrarle sus dibujos y muchas otras cosas más. Los demás niños también intentan acercarse a Wonsik, pero no insisten tanto como Leo. Ellos estudian ahí, tienen un patio de juegos y una gran casa del árbol, cualquier cosa que quieran lo tienen. Wonsik no está mucho en casa, pero cuando está suele visitarlos a todos antes de dormir y poder charlar con ellos, por si necesitan algo o les molesta tal cosa.

Es como un padre, pero Wonsik odia que lo llamen así por lo que optaron por llamarlo: Wonsik, señor Kim o hermano.

—¡Sikkie! —chilla feliz Leo al verlo entrar a la casa, corre hacia él y salta a sus brazos, Wonsik no tiene de otra que tomarlo en brazos. A veces olvida que los vampiros son fuertes y atléticos por naturaleza, pueden dar fuertes golpes y largos saltos—, te extrañe mucho ¿Dónde fuiste? Hakyeon y yo hicimos galletas para ti —cuenta emocionado mientras rodea con sus brazos el cuello del demonio.

—Les conseguí alimento —dice agitando la bolsa con paquetes de sangre fresca, los ojos plateados de Leo brillan de emoción.

—Gracias, papi Sikkie —sonríe el niño posando sus labios sobre la mejilla derecha del mayor, que parpadea sorprendido, pero no dice nada sólo acomoda su brazo debajo de los mulos de Leo y camina a la cocina.

Pasan unos meses y Wonsik anuncia que se ira por un tiempo, hay asuntos que debe arreglar en la ciudad de los demonios. Al parecer los nuevos líderes no parecían estar de acuerdo con sus métodos de crianza. La mansión se reforzó de más guardias para protección. Leo lloro en el hombro de Wonsik el día que se iría, hizo un drama total, pero de todas formas el demonio se fue. Leo odiaba que se fuera porque lo hacía por varios meses, y esta vez fue la peor, Wonsik no volvió hasta después de 1 año y medio.

Se sentaron en el comedor, junto a los sirvientes y algunos guardias.

—Encontramos una pequeña cuidad mixta en donde también viven vampiros —esa primera frase sorprende a todos, pero nadie dice nada esperando a que Wonsik continúe, Leo en su regazo se acomoda más cerca y limpia su nariz con la manga del sueter, no paro de llorar desde que Wonsik llegó, por lo menos lo dejó bañarse, pero no lo soltó en ningún momento, ni cuando saludaba a los demás niños—, ellos fueron un pequeño grupo que no estaba de acuerdo con los gobernantes así que se fueron y comenzaron desde cero en tierras mixtas donde viven otras especies —viendo a cada uno de los niños, todos rondan entre 10 años y 6, pueden entender, son niños inteligentes—. Cuando comenzó la guerra tuvieron mucho miedo, por lo que se mantuvieron en silencio alimentándose de animales salvajes —Leo casi no escucha está drogado por el aroma del demonio, sus brazos rodean el pecho del mayor y su nariz le acaricia el cuello, por un momento se pregunta cómo sabrá su sangre—... viví con ellos por 5 meses y son buenas personas, los líderes creen que lo mejor es que ustedes vayan allá —enseguida los ojos de Leo se abren con miedo.

Nadie dice nada por unos segundos, intercambian miradas confundidas. Wonsik espera alguna reacción, siente el cuerpo rígido encima suyo así que sube su mano por la espalda de Leo y le acaricia los cabellos negros susurrando un "¿Pasa algo?" a lo que obtiene una negación con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres decir... visitarlos? —se anima a preguntar el mayor de ellos, Hakyeon de 10 años.

—No, a vivir allá.

—Yo quiero ir —dice Jaehwan, de 7 años, es uno de los menores—. Podremos salir afuera ¿No? —Todos vuelven a ver a Wonsik con ojos brillantes, él sonríe y ellos por reflejo también lo hacen. Wonsik no solía sonreír mucho, pero cuando está con los niños deja sus emociones salir.

—Sí, podrán salir y jugar con otros niños, también irán a la escuela y harán muchas cosas —explica viendo la emoción en todos ellos, ser libres suena muy bien. Aun así, le entristece pensar que ellos no son del todo felices con él, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? No podía sacarlos sin que ojos llenos de rabia miraran a su dirección o que susurros sobre los vampiros se escucharán, no podía mandarlos a la escuela si sabía lo mucho que detestaban a sus niños. No quiere verlos incómodos o maltratados.

—¿Viviremos juntos allá? —la pregunta de Leo hace callar a la multitud, sus ojos rojos e hinchados miran a Wonsik con cansancio, como si hace días no durmiera.

—No —parpadea sin saber cómo seguir, mira a los demás niños y vuelve a bajar su mano por la espalda de Leo—, no vamos a vivir juntos, sí por unos meses y luego volveré aquí... —guarda silencio al ver como las expresiones de ellos va cayendo—. Hay familias que aceptan adoptarlos, estaré con ustedes mientras se adaptan. Tendrán; hermanos, mamá y papá —lo último emociona a muchos, enseguida lo bombardean a preguntas—, las familias aceptaron a dos juntos para que no estén tan incomodos solos, con los demás podrán visitarse y verse en la escuela.

—No quiero —vuelve a habla Leo, esta vez se separa un poco de Wonsik—, me voy a quedar aquí contigo —lo dice casi suplicando por un sí, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver que el mayor suspira cansado.

—Vas a ir, Leo, quizás hasta te guste. Allá...

—¡No! ¡No quiero ir! —al escuchar que le levanta la voz, Wonsik frunce el ceño.

—Vas y punto.

Lo dice serio y molesto, ¿Por qué Leo siempre tenía que hacer drama para todo? Su actitud ya lo está sacando de quicio.

El niño vuelve a gritar que no irá y entre gritos termina corriendo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Wonsik lo encuentra acurrucado encima suyo, suspira aliviado de que el niño no esté enojado con él, pero también le preocupa.

—¿Qué haré contigo? —pregunta acariciando los cabellos del menor, lo ve removerse un poco y de pronto ese muslo contra su entrepierna lo acaricia de una forma que pone en alerta todos sus sentidos. Respira profundo y muerde su labio, justo sobre su miembro tenía que descansar ese suave muslo—. Leo —llama intentando escapar del abrazo, pero cuando lo intenta esos brazos aprietan y un lindo puchero se forma en los rosados labios de Leo.

—Sólo un rato más —susurra frunciendo el ceño, pero sin abrir los ojos.

—Suéltame —gruñe Wonsik empujando a Leo por la cintura, eso sólo hace que el niño levante la cabeza y sus brazos lo suelten un poco, Wonsik se encuentra con los ojos del menor, que parpadea y frota uno de sus ojos viéndose muy tierno—. Leo.

—Buenos días —sonríe y se estira para besar la mejilla de Wonsik, al hacerlo también su cuerpo se mueve y la pierna que está sobre el miembro del mayor se mueve hacia arriba flexionándose sobre el firme abdomen. Wonsik manda su cabeza hacia atrás y abre la boca.

—¡Ah! Mierda —se escapa de sus labios por tal bendita caricia en su miembro, que se presiona un poco contra su pantalón. Es sensible, tanto que un toque así lo pone duro, hace tanto que no tiene diversión por estar cuidando de los niños.

—¿Papi Sikkie? —la angelical voz de Leo sólo manda otro dulce estímulo a su miembro. Enseguida empuja a un lado al niño y se pone de pie.

—Te dije que no me llames así —regaña sin mirarle mientras que a largos pasos llega al baño.

Siente su corazón acelerado como nunca y sus mejillas calientes. ¿Cómo un niño lograba ponerle así? ¿Qué clase de enfermo es?

Tardan varios días en juntar todas las cosas de los niños y montarlas en grades camiones en dirección a la pequeña ciudad. Wonsik alquila un autobús para ir todos juntos, en dos días y una noche llegan. Es más grande de lo que pensaban, unas 8.000 personas o quizás más habitan ahí, pero no sólo vampiros también otras especies, conviven todos juntos.

Wonsik alquiló una casa, mucho más pequeña, pero entran todos sin problemas. Leo sigue durmiendo junto a él todas las noches y no hay forma de que lo saque, ni con regaños, ni con gritos logra que Leo deje su cama. Y es que Wonsik sentía su cuerpo calentarse con rapidez al tenerlo tan cerca y es más consciente que nunca de lo mucho que le excita tenerlo pegado a él.

Necesita con urgencia follar a alguien o podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá toda su vida.

No es problema encontrar a alguien, él es guapo y lo sabe. Pero después de haber saciado sus ganas aún le ponía de los nervios tener a Leo cerca. Verlo sonreír hacia cambios raros en su estómago y lo peor es su boca, sus pequeños y rojos labios son una tentación, cuando hace un puchero o cuando se posan en su mejilla la respiración se le corta y sus manos se mueven por instinto para tomarle de la cintura. Muchas veces quiso voltear el rostro y capturar los esponjosos labios, pero no se atreve, su mismo cuerpo queda rígido impidiéndole hacer nada y está agradecido por eso.

Los días pasan y los demás niños se divierten e integran con los habitantes, pero Leo se mantiene alejado, no quiere hacerse amigo de nadie y no quiere tener padres, ni una familia, él sólo quiere estar con Wonsik y lo repite todos los días algo por lo que siempre terminan discutiendo.

De todas formas, ninguna de sus quejas hace que Wonsik cambie de opinión y termina yéndose. Sí. El demonio se va y lo deja ahí con personas que no conoce, no quiere estar con ellos, la mujer es amable y siempre le pregunta si necesita algo, él sólo puede decir "Wonsik" y volver a ocultarse entre las mantas. Leo no quiere comer, no habla con nadie y mucho menos bebe sangre. Sus hermanos con los que se crio vienen a visitarlo, pero él no les habla, sólo los escucha y a veces les grita que se vayan. El hombre, su supuesto padre, le gritó después de 10 días así y le obligó a tragar sangre. Es por su bien, pero no la forma correcta de hacerlo, sólo hizo que Leo lo odiara y aunque la mujer, su madre, se disculpó repetidas veces no sirvió de nada.

No sabe cuántos días pasaron, sólo sabe lo mucho que le duele la cabeza y lo seco que están sus labios, puede sentir su propio cuerpo huesudo por la falta de alimento y a pesar de que todos los días le traen comida y sangre fresca él no toca nada de eso. La mujer llora y ruega para que coma, pero Leo no la escucha. No escucha a nadie.

Una noche se despierta más débil, tanto que sólo quiere volver a dormir de nuevo, pero unas cálidas caricias en sus cabellos grasosos lo mantienen despierto, no voltea para ver quién es, seguro la mujer. Esta por volver a dormir cuando un aroma particular le llega.

—Leo.

Esa voz. Los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas y su corazón se acelera con violencia, esta tan feliz pero a la vez tan cansado que apenas puede voltear para encontrarse con esos condenados ojos rojos, tan llenos de preocupación y enojo.

—Won...sik —apenas sale de su garganta seca y en desuso.

—Eres un idiota.

La sangre de Leo se congela, es la primera vez que Wonsik lo insulta, más lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, aun así, toma la mano del mayor entre las suyas.

—Vol...viste por mí —sonríe y mira los ojos rojos del otro con tanta ilusión—. Vamos a casa —lo dice casi como una orden.

—Bebe —es todo lo que dice Wonsik alcanzando el paquete de sangre y acercándolo al rostro de Leo, que niega y oculta su rostro contra la almohada.

—No voy a beber hasta estar en casa —habla amortiguando su voz contra la almohada.

—Esta es tu casa.

—¡No! —chilla levantando la cabeza, sus ojos plateados brillan de pura rabia y dolor—, mi lugar está a tu lado —vuelve a caer contra la almohada.

—Eres imposible —suspira cansado Wonsik, mira al pequeño y su corazón duele, se ve tan delgado y frágil. ¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué siempre lo complica todo?—. Prometo llevarte conmigo, ahora bebe y come.

—No te creo.

Esa respuesta sin siquiera mirarle saca una vena en su sien.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, es una promesa.

—No te creo. Beberé y comeré cuando este en casa.

Wonsik frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes, no quiere ser brusco pero Leo está sacando lo peor de él. Hasta volver a casa pasarán dos días y no cree que el niño pueda siquiera caminar. Suelta las manos del menor y se pone de pie para quitarse el abrigo, remanga hasta el codo su brazo derecho y clava sus colmillos en su propia muñeca.

—¿Qué haces? —Leo abre grande sus ojos y el aroma de la sangre aturde todos sus sentidos cuando Wonsik acerca la muñeca ensangrentada a su boca—. No —niega y cubre su boca con ambas manos. Sus ojos brillan deseosos por la sangre, pero él se niega a caer.

Wonsik gruñe molesto y vuelve a clavar sus colmillos para hacer una abertura más grande, llena su boca de sangre, toma ambas muñecas del menor dejándolas a cada lado de su cabeza mientras se inclina hacia él y antes de que pueda decir algo captura sus labios. Los ojos de Leo se abren sorprendido, ¿Un beso? Siente una fuerte presión en las muñecas que lo hace abrir la boca para quejarse, pero no puede ya que Wonsik aprovecha para derramar la sangre. Leo tiembla y de sus ojos caen lágrimas, no sabe cómo sentirse, por un lado, está feliz de sentir los labios de Wonsik, pero a la vez triste porque no es un beso de verdad. El mayor no se separa hasta que lo siente tragar la sangre.

—Es trampa —logra decir cuando se separa, ve los labios de Wonsik manchados de sangre y eso manda un escalofrío por su espalda. Él debe verse igual. Le gusta.

—¿Beberás?

—No.

—Entonces seguiré haciendo trampa.

Por primera vez Leo no tiene quejas. Deja que lo alimente con sangre mediante sus bocas. Y en algún momento sus lenguas se rozaron mandando chispas de emoción a sus venas. Después de eso falto aliento, sangre y roces. Y sobró ganas.

En un momento dejó de faltar sangre y se necesitó aliento para abastecer el beso.

Leo se quejó y gimió en la boca de Wonsik. Jadeo y casi se ahogó, pero no dejó que se alejara. Sus brazos alrededor del cuello retuvieron al mayor contra su boca. El lamio y lucho contra la lengua del demonio, pero fue vencido desde un comienzo. No sabe en qué momento, pero se encuentra desnudo y en la bañera repleta de agua tibia. Wonsik, está afuera a un lado, pasando una esponja enjabonada de forma suave por su brazo. Sonríe y cierra los ojos disfrutando del cuidado. Los abre cuando el demonio le dice que puede seguir él solo, asiente y termina de limpiarse.

Al salir, Wonsik lo obliga a comer y lo hace porque ya tuvo una buena recompensa con el beso. Se siente renovado, la sangre de un demonio es más deliciosa y nutritiva que cualquier otra.

Salen a caminar y visitan a todos los niños. Estos están muy felices con sus familias, todo lo contrario al niño mimado, Leo. Algo avergonzado está por su actitud, pero no va a admitirlo.

Wonsik se disculpa con los padres adoptivos de Leo. Y como lo prometió vuelven a casa.

Ahora se ubican en la antigua mansión de Wonsik, en territorio de demonios. Leo no dejó de abrazar y besar la mejilla del mayor todo el viaje, y siguió una vez que llegaron. Está en paz y feliz, muy feliz.

—Te quiero, papi Sikkie.

Y ahí está de nuevo, ese maldito nombre que tanto molesta a Wonsik.

—No soy tu papá —aprieta los dientes el demonio.

—Eres mi papi dulce —Leo estira los labios volviendo a besar la mejilla del mayor, que le mira con grandes ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Lo escuche en un drama.

—No más televisión para ti.

—No importa así puedo pasar más tiempo con papi.

Le roba un rápido beso en los labios. Wonsik está sorprendido, sin embargo, no dice nada y sigue leyendo el libro, Leo se acurruca en su regazo y cierra los ojos para descansar.


	2. Parte 2

El tiempo pasó, Leo seguía teniendo clases en casa estudiando tanto o más que un niño promedio. Wonsik a veces lo sacaba a pasear, quizás comer o ir a un café que eso al menor le encanta, pero es molesto recibir miradas acusadoras. También lo lleva de viaje a otros lugares, una vez al mes. Y cada dos meses visitan a los niños. Wonsik sólo quiere asegurarse de que están bien y Leo es feliz de ver a sus amigos, casi hermanos.

Leo cumplió 9 años y Wonsik no lo recordó, fue despistado, estaba ocupado con el trabajo, desayunaron juntos y también almorzaron, pero el mayor no dijo nada. Fue por la tarde cuando el pequeño estalló en llanto, diciendo que Wonsik no lo quería y muchas otras cosas más. Por eso ahora el mayor está comprando y buscando todas las cosas de la gran lista que le dio el niño. ¿Qué clase de estafa es esta? De todas formas, lo compro todo y aun así Leo le ignoro el resto del día. Pero por la noche fueron a un parque y se divirtieron mucho.

Los días pasaron y Wonsik se dio cuenta que no podía seguir así con Leo, verlo comer helado, observar con detalle sus rojos labios cuando lo hace, sentir una dulce corriente cuando su lengua lame la paleta. Maldiciendo a mil demonios Wonsik tiene que correr al baño.

Nunca toco al niño con esas intenciones. Intenta evitarlo lo más posible y si Leo comienza un contacto evita que dure, sólo una caricia en la mejilla o un abrazo suave. Ya no más besos, esos los evita totalmente, es algo que molesta al menor, pero como aún duermen juntos no se queja.

Wonsik viaja mucho, como líder del grupo más grande de exploradores y ex líder de la milicia es su deber estar al tanto de nuevos lugares, pueblos, ruinas, bosques. En casos de exploraciones a lugares desconocidos debe estar ahí. Por lo que, Leo se queda bajo los cuidados de empleados por semanas, hasta un mes máximo.

El tiempo pasa y un día el demonio vuelve sintiendo que ya no es lo mismo.

Leo lo abraza más seguido y casi no habla, parece tenso en algunas ocasiones y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Wonsik pregunta, pero nunca hay respuesta. Una noche sus ojos se llenan de irá y le arranca la remera al menor, su mandíbula se aprieta y sus colmillos crecen unos milímetros. Ahí está: el pecho y espalda de su niño repleta de heridas, hematomas, cortes, líneas casi desaparecidas que parecen ser latigazos.

—¿Quién fue?

Es todo lo que pregunta Wonsik con la mirada más fría y llena de odio que Leo había visto nunca. Temblando el niño le dice todo, lágrimas de puro terror caen de sus ojos. Dos de los guardias lo estuvieron torturando, decían que sería un maldito vampiro, que sólo estaría como una puta por Wonsik y al crecer lo mataría para quedarse con toda su fortuna.

Muchos odian a los vampiros. Por culpa de algunos pagan todos, ¿No?

Wonsik salió esa noche y no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente. Llegó lleno de sangre; manos y boca, rojas salpicaduras en su ropa. Cabellos plateados alborotados y ojos apagados, perdidos, como un poso rojo de infinito vacío. Se lavó y vistió con limpias prendas antes de ir a la habitación de su niño.

—Wonsik —llama Leo apenas lo ve entrar, se levanta de un salto de la cama, pero retrocede asustado ante tal mirada del mayor—, ¿Qué paso? —una sonrisa llena de locura se extiende por los labios del demonio.

—Está bien, mi niño, ya nadie te hará daño —el tono de Wonsik hace estremecer al pequeño. A pesar del miedo, Leo, deja que el mayor lo tome en brazos y los acueste en la cama—. Nadie. Nunca, nunca. Conmigo estarás a salvo siempre —el demonio acaricia los cabellos negros del menor, que sólo se acomoda sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos.

—Te quiero, Sikkie.

El vampiro no es tonto, puede oler el rastro que dejó la sangre sobre el cuerpo de Wonsik y no se siente mal por eso, su imaginación no hace mucho, sólo puede sentirse en paz ya que sabe con certeza que esos hombres no volverán a hacerle daño. Ni a él, ni a nadie nunca, nunca.

**(...)**

Leo arruga la nariz cuando la mujer se acerca a saludarle, le habla como si fuera un bebé y sonríe como una estúpida. No es la primera vez que Wonsik lo engaña con una mujer, pero si es la primera vez que la trae a casa. Mira a un lado de ella al demonio que le mantiene la mirada con seriedad. Molesto voltea y sube a su habitación dejando a la mujer hablando sola.

Antes podía oler perfumes muy dulces en Wonsik, cada tanto cambiaba de aroma. Nunca dijo nada porque su dulce papi siempre volvía a él, pero ahora tiene el descaro de traer a una mujer a casa. ¿Acaso ya no le quiere?

Los días siguientes son horribles, Wonsik ya no deja que lo bese, ni siquiera en la mejilla. ¡Pero la mujer si puede hacerlo!

Escucha a las sirvientas hablar sobre que ella será una buena esposa. ¿Esposa? ¿Qué es eso? Leo busca información sobre eso en los libros. No podía ser, él debe mandar lejos a esa mujer. ¡Ya!

Y así se pasa planificando diferentes travesuras para molestar a la mujer. Ésta fingía divertirse con ello al comienzo, pero cuando su maquillaje fue roto para hacer un dibujo, su zapato quemado por "un descuido de la sirvienta" o un mechón de su cabello arrancado por accidente no lo pudo soportar más.

La mujer no volvió y Wonsik miraba a Leo con sospecha ante esa amplia sonrisa que tenía, el niño brillaba de tan feliz que era y el demonio sabía porque, pero no dijo nada, prefería ver la sonrisa de Leo antes que follar con alguien.

Después del cumpleaños número 10 de Leo, Wonsik se fue un mes por trabajo y volvió con una arqueóloga. Ella es diferente tanto física como en personalidad, tiene cortos cabellos dorados, ojos grandes y azules, muchos pendientes en las orejas y hasta uno en la nariz. Ella nunca uso falda y jamás plancho sus cabellos, tampoco solía maquillarse. Sus orejas terminan en punta y huele a plantas, como una brisa de viento nocturno. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Leo, hablar, jugar y hasta hacer travesuras contra los empleados.

Ella fue genial y fue la primera vez que Leo sintió amor incondicional hacia una mujer. La quiso como una madre o una hermana mayor.

Lo bueno dura poco.

Ella se fue dos meses después. Es una aventura, un alma que no tiene hogar. Es libre.

Leo lloro como un niño abandonado. Pero no fue tan doloroso ya que tenía al demonio mimándolo y llenando sus días de luz.

—Quiero ser la única y definitiva esposa de papi Sikkie.

Fue el deseo que pidió a sus 11 años. El mayor sintió que su corazón se saldría al escuchar y ver como Leo soplo las velas. Las sirvientas miraron con curiosidad a ambos hombres.

Leo sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba a Wonsik y éste pensaba a mil por segundo en una excusa.

Al final no dijo nada porque nadie pregunto.

Desde ese día Leo comenzó a esforzarse para ser una excelente esposa así Wonsik ya no tendría que buscar a nadie más porque él sería el mejor.

Le pidió a las empleadas que le enseñen a cocinar, no le fue nada bien pero se esforzó al máximo intentándolo una y otra vez. También quiso aprender a limpiar y a ocupar todos los electrodomésticos de la casa. Al enterarse, Wonsik le dijo que no era necesario ya que para eso estaban las empleadas, pero de todas formas Leo no dejó de practicar.

Semanas más tarde, Wonsik volvió a oler a perfume dulce y días después otra mujer se presentó en su casa. Ella es odiosa, Leo sabía que era mala simplemente por la mirada de superioridad que le dio apenas se vieron e insiste en que Leo la llame "mamá". Está loca y sólo le importa el dinero.

En un descuido de la pareja, Leo los vio teniendo sexo. Fue muy incómodo y vergonzoso porque el pequeño no dejaba de preguntar qué era lo que estaban haciendo. No le respondieron y lo mandaron a dormir, por lo que él lo averiguo mediante otros métodos. Le pregunto a todo el personal, pero sólo su profesora supo explicarle con lujos y detalles, tuvo una excelente explicación sexual.

Fue la primera vez que Leo se traumo.

La idea e imágenes rondaron en su cabeza por semanas, lo hacía sentir caliente e incómodo pensar mucho en ello: en la espalda desnuda de Wonsik, con su bello tatuaje en medio de ambos omóplatos, en las manos de ella rasguñándolo. No pudo ver nada más allá por las mantas, pero no puede olvidar los jadeos y movimientos de sus cuerpos.

Su pene palpita, caliente, duro. Eso lo asusta un poco. No sabe qué hacer cuando está así, pero con un poco de investigación logró entender y la vergüenza fue lo siguiente que sintió por semanas.

**(...)**

Wonsik no sabe qué hacer, sólo quiere desaparecer. Desde que Leo lo vio teniendo relaciones con su pareja no ha vuelto a mirarle a los ojos. Al comienzo hacia muchas preguntas vergonzosas, pero días después se pasó encerrado en su habitación. Cuando se veían el ambiente se volvía incómodo y las mejillas del menor toman un lindo color rojo. Ya no hablan, Leo no le da besos o abrazos. Lo evita todo lo posible.

Un par de semanas así y Wonsik decidió irrumpir en la habitación de su niño. Mala idea. Muy mala idea. Lo que vio casi hace saltar su corazón del pecho.

Leo esta acostado en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas, sin prenda alguna de la cintura para abajo, su pene rígido contra su mano que lo envuelve bajando y subiendo, su respiración agitada. Lo que deja sin aliento a Wonsik es el rostro del pequeño; mejillas rojas, labios separados, ojos cerrados y cabellos negros alborotados, con el flequillo pegado a su frente húmeda.

Fue la imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida.

Tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí apenas los ojos de Leo lo vieron, juro que el niño se volvió rojo de la vergüenza.

Desde entonces el demonio no volvió a entrar a la habitación del menor sin antes tocar la puerta.

La tensión entre ellos aumentó, fue horrible estar en una misma habitación.

Wonsik amo como las gordas mejillas de Leo se volvían rojas al verle a los ojos.

Pudo vivir con eso, saber que su niño estaba entrando en una etapa complicada. Podía soportar vivir con esa erótica imagen en su cabeza, en lo duro que se ponía al verlo entrar a la piscina con sólo un short, o lo tentador que es tenerlo acurrucado en la cama con él.

Wonsik ignoro cada latido de su corazón, cada palpitar en su miembro, cada roce y cada erección que tuvo a causa de su niño vampiro.

Leo pronto cumpliría 12 años y Wonsik le pedía al señor del destino que se apiadara de él, porque cada día que pasaba Leo se volvía más alto y guapo.

Pero el destino lo odia, porque en la mañana de ese especial día despertó con Leo montado en su cadera, vestido con sólo una camisa azul el doble de su tamaño, los primeros botones desprendidos dejando a la vista la blanca clavícula y línea del pecho. Lo que no logra ver es si lleva ropa interior.

¡Por Lucifer! ¡Esas blancas y delgadas piernas a cada lado de su cadera iban a condenarlo!

Wonsik cierra los ojos y jura ver la luz al final del túnel cuando Leo se mueve y ese pequeño trasero estimula sin querer, o quien sabe, su miembro. El demonio deja que su niño lo bese, un tímido contacto de labios nada más, pero es suficiente para encender toda su lujuria. Pierde por unos segundos el control, huele el perfume de Leo, lo toma de las caderas y presiona su duro miembro contra ese suave trasero. El gemido de sorpresa que sale de los labios del pequeño manda un pinchazo de placer directo a la polla del demonio.

—Papi Sikkie.

Esas dos palabras seguido de un movimiento de cadera por parte de Leo lo enloquecen y al mismo tiempo lo traen a la realidad.

¡Que tiene 12 años!

¡Ese niño sería su muerte!

En un brusco movimiento empuja a Leo a un lado lanzándolo contra el colchón y salta fuera de la cama para correr al baño.

—¡No! —protesta el vampiro siendo rápido y atrapando el brazo de Wonsik—. Por favor, tócame.

Leo conecta su mirada y esos ojos rojos brillan de pura lujuria, lo hace estremecer, pero de nuevo es rechazado con un fuerte empujón. Chilla, protesta y lo pide como regalo de cumpleaños, pero sólo obtiene una mirada furiosa y una puerta cerrada en la cara.

¿Qué había hecho mal? Siguió todos los pasos del libro: usar la camisa de su chico, desprender los primeros botones, alborotar sus cabellos, sentarse en su pelvis. ¿Qué le faltó? Decía sólo utilizar la camisa, pero Leo no pudo así que llevaba su bóxer. ¿Eso fue? La próxima vez lo haría bien y Wonsik no dudaría en tocarlo ¿Verdad? Entonces podría ser su esposa.

Wonsik jamás se había corrido tan rápido como esa mañana, teniendo en mente al menor encima suyo, esa suave piel, tentadora boca abierta, el bendito gemido que escapó de allí, su aroma, el tacto. Fue sólo su mente imaginando a Leo montando su pene, con las mejillas rojas, la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, la misma erótica expresión de cuando lo encontró masturbándose.

Mientras se daba un frío baño pensó en lo enfermo que está.

Tener pensamientos así por un niño no es normal. Él está mal, muy mal. No importa que Leo quiera lo mismo, siquiera pensarlo es un crimen.

El resto del día la pasaron normal, Wonsik cumplió todos los caprichos de Leo, incluyendo abrazos y algunos besos inocentes. No hubo más contacto y Wonsik agradeció eso.

Por la noche le negó dormir en su cama. Es más, Leo tenía prohibido volver a dormir junto a él. Discutieron por eso.

—¿Es por lo de esta mañana?

Ya las mejillas del vampiro están manchadas de lágrimas. No entiende porque se le niega algo así, él y Wonsik estarán juntos siempre. Se quieren y dan besos, eso hacen las parejas, entonces ¿Por qué no pueden dormir juntos?

—Sí.

El demonio es serio y frío como hielo, parece inmune a las lágrimas de Leo, a su carita tierna y ojos de gatito herido. Lucha contra todo eso y lo echa de su habitación.

No vuelven a hablarse durante dos semanas. Luego el mayor viaja por trabajo.

Al volver las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad. Leo sigue practicando cocina y le prepara un rico desayuno a Wonsik, que lo come todo y alaba la deliciosa comida.

La última mujer descarada vuelve a aparecer por la casa, esta vez el demonio la besa frente a Leo, queriendo alejar las ideas locas de la cabeza del menor, pero lo único que logra es romperle el corazón y hacerlo llorar.

Leo no sale de su habitación el resto de la semana.

Wonsik lo visita, preocupado, el vampiro no come y tampoco bebe sólo se ducha y vuelve a acostarse.

—No hagas esto —irrumpe el demonio tirando las mantas de Leo fuera de la cama. El niño gime y le lanza la almohada en la cara, igual Wonsik logra agarrarla antes de que le pegue— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

—¡No quiero verte con nadie más! ¡Quiero que seas sólo mío!

Esa repentina declaración acelera el corazón de ambos. Las mejillas del niño toman un lindo color rojo mientras mira al mayor, que comienza a reír con burla.

—¿Es por ella? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa, es eso? —el menor asiente molesto por el tono de burla que utiliza Wonsik—. Jamás serás suficiente para mí, eres sólo un niño.

Ahí está de nuevo ese dolor intenso que llena de lágrimas sus ojos.

—¡Vete! ¡Largo! —a pesar del cansancio y el dolor que siente en su corazón logra ponerse de pie e intenta empujar al demonio— ¡Vete! ¡Vete! —un sollozo se escapa de sus labios junto con las lágrimas en sus ojos, apenas logra empujar a Wonsik, que sólo observa con ojos tristes—. Eres malo... eres horrible —le golpea el pecho con sus puños y casi termina cayendo por falta de fuerza, pero los brazos del mayor lo sostienen contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —Levanta la vista del pecho del mayor para encontrarse con su mirada—. No lo entiendo... aprendí a cocinar, a limpiar, estudio mucho y práctico para poder ir contigo a trabajar.

A Wonsik se le encoge el corazón, logra acostar a Leo en la cama y hace que se tranquilice acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad.

—Tienes que crecer —dice pensando que Leo está dormido, pero lo ve abrir los ojos plateados—. Cuando seas tan alto como yo te tomaré como mi esposo —habla con el corazón y sabe que dijo lo correcto cuando los ojos de Leo brillan llenos de esperanza, felicidad y emoción. Él estira su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Wonsik.

—¿Esposos?

—Sí, ambos somos hombres.

Leo sonríe y asiente en comprensión. Wonsik apoya su mano sobre la pequeña que se posa en su mejilla, voltea un poco el rostro y besa la palma sacando una dulce risa de su niño. El demonio se deja llevar, inclinándose junta sus labios con los del vampiro, es la primera vez que comienza un beso y Leo está muy feliz por eso.

—Quiero beber tu sangre.

Los ojos plateados de Leo parecen brillar y su sonrisa se ensancha cuando ve asentir al mayor, enseguida se sienta y rechaza la muñeca de Wonsik cuando lo acerca a su rostro, en cambio, estira el cuello de la camisa del demonio y entierra su rostro ahí, olfatea la piel cerrando los ojos por instinto y cuando menos se da cuenta sus colmillos están clavados en la piel. Cuando siente el gusto a sangre en su boca gime de satisfacción y clava más profundo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo bebiendo, en algún momento sus sentidos se adormecieron, apenas ve y siente como Wonsik lo coloca en la cama, limpia su boca con un paño húmedo y lo atrae a su pecho para que duerma sobre él.


	3. Parte 3

—¿No está grande para sentarse en tu regazo?

Leo y Wonsik miran a la mujer que acaba de hablar. Están en la oficina del mayor, éste sentado y revisando los papeles que le llegó por correo sobre nuevos lugares. Leo está sentado en su regazo con las piernas juntas a un lado del mayor y de costado apoyado en su pecho mientras lee un libro.

—No —responde el demonio, viendo a la mujer y luego a su niño, que sonríe levantando la cabeza por un segundo para verle.

Ambos siguen con lo suyo y ella bufa molesta, vuelve a dejar el libro que ojeada en el librero.

—¿No crees que lo mimas demasiado? Conozco a chicos de su edad que prefieren jugar con sus amigos, salir, divertirse lejos de sus padres —ella se sienta en el escritorio, cruza sus piernas expuestas desde la mitad del muslo por su falda corta. Intenta llamar la atención de Wonsik, pero no funciona así que le acaricia la mejilla y cuello recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Leo—. Oye, vampiro desgra... —se muerde la lengua enojada sin dejar de ver al menor.

Leo gruñe mostrando sus colmillos mientras deja su libro y abrazar a Wonsik, que bufa cansado por las típicas peleas infantiles de esos dos.

—Yo soy todo eso para él —habla el demonio respondiéndole a la mujer sin despegar la vista de los papeles—. Leo es especial.

—Vaya que sí.

Lanzando una última mirada a esos dos sale haciendo un molesto sonido con su toco hasta cerrar de un portazo la puerta de la oficina.

Leo tararea feliz contra el cuello de su demonio, que le acaricia los cabellos.

El próximo mes, Wonsik fue de viaje, pero decidió cambiar eso por pedido de su niño, así que pidió trabajar con los papeles e informes en casa. Ahora también pasa más tiempo en la oficina, pero no le importa mientras tenga cerca al vampiro.

Un mes así y decidido quedarse toda la noche para así tener el día libre y sacar a Leo de casa. Aunque éste tenía otros planes.

Entró en la oficina a pasos cautelosos, de todas formas el demonio podía sentirlo, camino hacia él con su pijama de pantalón y camisa puesto, Wonsik ni lo miro así que se deslizó en su regazo quedando a horcajadas sobre él. Tampoco recibió una mirada así que con manos temblorosas desprendió algunos botones de la camisa del mayor y comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello. No sabía si funcionaría, sólo está haciendo lo que leyó.

—Sikkie —cuando lo llamó si recibió una mirada y vaya que le gustó, el mayor parecía que iba a devorarlo, lo ve abrir la boca, pero enseguida la cierra—, ¿te gusta? —con ayuda de la peluquera privada, que los visita cada dos meses, se había teñido los cabellos de un rubio claro, brilloso, que combina con su piel pálida y sus ojos plateados.

—Estás hermoso —es todo lo que logra decir Wonsik, está fascinado, Leo se ve como el ser más bello que había visto nunca. El niño es muy hermoso, pero de rubio es impresionante, le ha dejado mudo—. ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta palmeando uno de los muslos del menor, está notoriamente excitado. El demonio no bajó en ningún momento la mirada, no lo necesita, puede oler la excitación de su niño y sólo eso lo vuelve loco.

—Quería que me ayudes —Leo muerde su labio inferior viéndose muy tentador a los ojos del demonio, que sube una mano por su espalda hasta tomar de la nuca y más arriba un puñado de sus rubios cabellos y estirarlos. La cabeza del menor cae hacia atrás y un suave gemido escapa de su boca.

Eso manda una corriente de placer al miembro de Wonsik, que relame sus labios y los deja caer sobre la blanca piel del cuello de su niño; besa, lame y raspa con sus colmillos al deslizar su boca abierta sobre la suave piel. Eso manda en Leo oleadas de placer, nada excita más a un vampiro que ser mordido. El menor jadea y suelta suaves gemidos, su duro pene presiona contra su pantalón cuando los colmillos se clavan a un costado de su cuello.

—Sikkie —dice entre jadeos, sus manos aprietan con fuerza el hombro del mayor cuando lo siente succionar la sangre. Wonsik está bebiendo de él. Ese hecho lo hace sonreír—, alíviame —pide, separa al demonio de su cuello y le mira a los ojos—, tócame.

Con todos los sentidos abrumados, Wonsik, de un manotazo tira los papeles al suelo limpiando el escritorio para sentar a su niño ahí, casi le rompe la camisa al quitársela, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa cuando su boca se apodera de toda piel expuesta. Delgados brazos rodean su cuello y dedos jalan de sus plateados cabellos cuando toma uno de los pequeños pezones entre sus labios chupando y estimulándolo con su lengua. Sonoros gemidos escapan de la garganta de Leo, suspiros y jadeos. Su cuerpo es ardiente y suave al tacto, eso al demonio le encanta. Las manos de Wonsik recorren, acariciando hasta llegar al pantalón del pequeño. Junta sus labios en un encuentro de lengua y saliva. Las manos de Leo lo atraen, separa las piernas y pega sus pechos. El calor va aumentando. Un gemido es ahogado entre sus bocas. El niño lloriquea y llama al nombre del mayor sintiendo un fuego consumirlo desde el momento en que los largos dedos devolvieron su duro pene.

—No llevas ropa interior —habla Wonsik contra la oreja de su niño, que está abrumado por el placer y apenas procesa las palabras—. Travieso, ¿estabas masturbándote? —Leo cierra los ojos y mueve su cadera por instinto buscando más contacto contra la mano que bombea su miembro.

Gime alto sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, el placer es tanto, no se compara en nada a tocarse él mismo. Respira con dificultad y mueve las manos sobre el hombro del otro queriendo quitarle la camisa. Se remueve enloquecido y llama por su nombre al demonio, obteniendo un beso como respuesta, uno salvaje, que ahoga sus gemidos y le roba el aliento. Al separarse un hilo de saliva conecta la punta de sus lenguas. Leo siente una corriente de placer estallar en su miembro, lo hace arquear la espalda y tomar con fuerza la camisa de Wonsik. El calor aumenta y las caricias también. Soltando un fuerte gemido cierra los ojos, entre espasmos apoya la fuente en el hombro del mayor.

Wonsik mira su mano llena de semen, es del pequeño ser que está entre sus brazos, puede sentir su alivio, el delicioso aroma que depende, escucha su respiración pesada.

Acaba de masturbar a un niño de 12 años.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Disgustado consigo mismo intenta alejarse de Leo, pero éste lo toma de las mejillas y une sus labios en un dulce beso, la sonrisa que le regala a continuación es suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier preocupación.

El menor sonríe y besa a su demonio, no sabe qué decir, esta tan feliz. Su cuerpo aún cosquillea y los revoloteos en su estómago se multiplican a cada segundo. Se siente sucio y pegajoso, pero tan vivo y unido a su Wonsik, no literal, pero lo que acaban de hacer es íntimo, lo sabe, y fue hermoso.

Wonsik parece perdido en sus pensamientos, pero aun así suena gentil cuando le dice a Leo que se vista y vaya a la cama, el menor no deja de sonreír mientras lo hace y antes de irse vuelve a besar los labios del mayor, pronunciando un suave "te quiero".

El demonio toma un baño frío sin poder creer lo que hizo.

Si pudo enloquecer así y hacerle eso a un niño, entonces es capaz de hacerlo de nuevo y llevarlo hasta el límite.

No.

No puede hacer eso.

No volverá a tocar a Leo de esa forma.

Eso lo tienen en mente todo el tiempo, pero los días pasan y la sonrisa de Leo lo enamora, sus pequeñas manos toman las suyas y entrelaza los dedos haciendo que su pecho se infle con calidez. Permite que los esponjosos labios choquen contra los suyos. Siendo dulce y tierno con cada uno de sus gestos Leo tiene a Wonsik justo donde quiere. Y éste no puede escapar, no cuando Leo lo presiona contra el sillón y besas sus labios con pasión, animándose por primera vez a usar su pequeña lengua de forma tímida contra los labios del mayor.

Wonsik abre los ojos para ver los del menor cerrados y las mejillas coloreadas de un adorable rojo. Sin dudas los cabellos rubios le favorecen, demasiado. El demonio recorre con sus manos los muslos del vampiro hasta tomarle el trasero, aprieta sólo un poco, pero es suficiente como para hacer que el pequeño se remueva en su regazo e inconscientemente junte más sus cuerpos.

Un agudo grito los hace separarse.

Ahí está ella viéndolos con grandes ojos y una expresión de puro horror.

Enseguida Leo fue mandado a su habitación, el niño acato la orden sin quejas mientras los adultos comenzaban a discutir, los gritos, preguntas, insultos y reclamos provenientes de la voz femenina fue lo que más se escuchó.

Por suerte es de noche y son los únicos en la casa.

Leo enciende la radio y pone música en un alto volumen. Con manos temblorosas toma las sábanas y se hace un ovillo en la cama. Tiene miedo. Ella los vio. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ella hablará y entonces lo separaran de Wonsik. No. Eso no puede pasar. Wonsik y él nacieron para estar juntos.

Los vampiros pueden vivir entre 250 y 300 años. Los demonios un poco más de 300. Ellos pueden decidir cortar su envejecimiento a la edad que quieran. Wonsik se ve como un hombre de 26 años, aunque en realidad tiene más de 80 años. Leo crecerá y a sus 26 años también cortará su crecimiento porque quiere tener la misma edad visual que Wonsik por el resto de sus días.

Casi una hora más tarde, demonio entra a la habitación de Leo, parece perdido y asustado.

—¿Nos separaran?

Es lo primero que sale de los labios del vampiro al apagar la música y ver a los ojos de su mayor, que niega algo asustado. Leo nunca había visto esa mirada así que abraza a Wonsik, intentando consolar a ambos con el contacto.

—No nos separaran, nunca, nunca.

Wonsik pierde todo miedo mientras besa la frente del menor, éste siente la locura del otro, como la vez que esos guardias lo maltrataron. Sabe qué hará Wonsik y está seguro de ello cuando ve esa sonrisa siniestra en sus labios. Casi le da ganas de vomitar, pero no lo detiene cuando le desea buenas noches y sale de la habitación.

No lo detendrá porque es lo mejor para los dos.

Como el mayor, Wonsik, debe hacer el trabajo sucio.

Es para que ambos puedan estar juntos.

Leo será paciente y esperará como un buen niño a que su demonio vuelva. Al tenerlo en brazos le llenará de besos el rostro, porque Wonsik se lleva la parte mala de su relación y todo lo que puede hacer Leo es demostrarle cuanto lo quiere.

Esta vez el mayor tarda más en volver y eso preocupa al vampiro. Lo ve llegar por la tarde, pero Leo supone que llegó antes para tomar un baño, ya que lo saluda limpio y con nueva ropa.

En la oficina, el pequeño intenta ignorar el olor a sangre mientras besa los labios de Wonsik. No hay sangre, en ninguna parte, pero lo puede oler sobre la piel limpia del mayor y eso hace revólver su estómago con asco.

Odia que Wonsik huela a sangre de alguien más.

Wonsik es suyo. De nadie más.

Así que hace que el mayor lo muerda y beba de su sangre. Él también lo muerde y mientras saborea la sangre del otro vuelve a unir sus bocas, mezclando sus salivas y sangre.

Deberían pensar en esto como en algo repugnante, depravado y asqueroso, pero al contrario, les encanta y excita.

Leo quiere, se enciende y lo pide, pero Wonsik lo rechaza repitiendo que lo tocará cuando sea tan alto como él. Leo acepta y evita provocar a Wonsik.

No vuelven a tener intimidad.

Wonsik vuelve a sus exploraciones, pero ya no como líder, dejó su puesto para poder estar más tiempo en casa y junto a su niño.

Leo sigue estudiando, también Wonsik lo lleva de viaje y a las montañas a practicar escalar, correr y acampar. A Leo le gusta hacer todas esas cosas y más si es junto a su demonio.

El tiempo pasa y con él su cumpleaños número 13, y el 14. Para cuando se da cuenta ya cumplió 15 años y es tan alto que llega a los hombros de Wonsik, hablan sobre eso, pero el demonio sonríe y le dice que aún no es suficiente.

A lo largo de esos meses tuvieron encuentros, estar tan cerca, entre besos y caricias los calentó. Una cosa llevo a la otra, hubo piel con piel, mordidas, chupones. Esa segunda vez, Wonsik hizo ver el cielo a Leo con un increíble oral. Eso se repitió 3 veces más a lo largo del mes. En la cuarta ocasión después de correrse, Leo insistió hasta que Wonsik dejo que lo masturbara, él es tan grande, fue la primera vez que lo vio y sostuvo con sus manos. Quiso llevárselo a la boca, pero eso se le fue negado, aun así, disfruto de hacer sentir bien a su mayor y amo cada expresión, cada palabra y sonido que salió de Wonsik. Él es tan erótico a la vista, sexy con su cuerpo musculoso y piel bronceada.

Después de un mes tranquilo. Llego otro encuentro sexual, éste fue en la biblioteca. Comenzó con vuelves besos entre dos columnas de libros, luego Wonsik acorralo al niño contra una de ellas y lo tomó del trasero. Mientras sus lenguas luchan entre sus bocas, Leo dio un brinco y envolvió la cintura del mayor con sus piernas. Entre besos, caricias y la fricción de sus cuerpos subió la temperatura.

Terminaron en la gran alfombra de poliéster, Leo acostado en ella y completamente desnudo, Wonsik encima de él con sólo los pantalones puestos. El menor se dejó amar por la boca de su demonio, que lo besó, mordió, lamió y dejó marcas por donde pasara. Mientras Leo era un lío de jadeos y gemidos, Wonsik lo contemplaba y bajaba su cabeza para darle un maravilloso orgasmo con su boca. Lo acompañó con dos dedos en su entrada y aunque al comienzo fue incómodo, en menos de dos minutos tenía al vampiro lloriqueando y gimiendo su nombre. A Leo le faltó alfombra para apretar y le sobraron gritos de puro placer. Agonizando quedo unos segundos con la vista desenfocada después del celestial segundo orgasmo que tuvo, ser follado por los dedos del mayor incremento el placer, fue increíble, lo amo. Wonsik siempre lo cuidaba asegurándose de que disfrutara al máximo en cada encuentro, le encanta complacer al niño en todos los sentidos. Cuando Leo volvió en sí no paro de decir lo increíble que fue, Wonsik sólo le sonrió y beso hasta que los labios le dolieron. Aun así, el vampiro jamás se cansaría de besarlo.

Tuvieron muchos más encuentros a lo largo del tiempo. Pasaron los días, meses, y ellos siempre juntos.

Leo volvió a dejar sus cabellos negros, naturales. Y Wonsik lo amo.

No dejaron de darse placer, aunque todos los encuentros fueron iniciados por el vampiro con el tiempo el demonio comenzó a tomar más confianza y la culpa fue enterrada muy lejos.

Son felices y no hacen daño a nadie.

Bueno, mientras nadie se entrometa no habrá porque hacer daño.

Wonsik sabía que sucedería, pero no creyó que sería tan pronto.

Fue unos días antes de que Leo cumpliera 18 años. Estaban tomando un baño cuando los besos subieron de intensidad, las caricias no se hicieron esperar y en menos de lo pensado ya estaban en la cama hechos un lío de brazos y piernas.

Sentir su próstata siendo golpeada por dos dedos no era nada nuevo para Leo, se sentía increíble y más si le sumaba los colmillos de Wonsik clavados en su cuello. Y entonces lo puso, esta vez sería diferente, porque su demonio no bajo para estimular su pene, no, en cambio, beso sus labios y conecto sus miradas. Acariciando una mejilla del mayor sintió como los dedos salían y algo más grande presionaba en su entrada. Su estómago se contrajo ante la sorpresa y un pesado jadeo salió para chocar contra la boca de Wonsik. Leo apresuró un beso en los labios del mayor y pronunció un "te amo" lo que fue el interruptor para que entrara en él. Wonsik es grande, se sintió lleno, sublime y casi lloro al saber que no había entrado todo. Dolió horrores y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en cada embestida. Sollozó y aunque el demonio quiso salir, no lo dejó. Leo lo retuvo contra su cuerpo envolviéndolo con brazos y piernas. Por fin estaban siendo uno solo, Wonsik lo estaba haciendo suyo. No podía acabar así. Wonsik sabía que el vampiro no lo dejaría separarse hasta que lo follara... No. Él le hizo el amor. Mientras lo embestía le susurraba palabras dulces y otras calientes al oído, choca sus bocas juntas y conecta mirada roja y plateada llenas de puro amor y deseo. Leo bajo sus piernas cuando sintió como era llenado por el semen del otro.

A pesar del dolor fue hermoso. Lo más increíble que experimentó nunca. Leo estaba realmente feliz. Sonrió y río mucho mientras volvían al ritual de besar, morder, beber sangre y volver a besar.

Wonsik pronunció el "te amo" que desató de nuevo el llanto de Leo. Y aunque sabía que era de pura felicidad no pudo evitar angustiarse por ello.

Se limpiaron y durmieron acurrucados uno junto al otro, en paz sabiendo que tenían muchos años por delante para amarse.

La edad no fue un obstáculo y nada lo sería.


End file.
